One Week With You
by eL-ch4n
Summary: "500ribu satu kali, 500ribu dua kali, 500ribu tiga kali. Terjual! Kim Jaejoong terjual pada Jung Yunho seharga 500ribu!" YunJae


Title : One Week with You

Rated : K+

Cast : Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, and other cast

Summary : -"500ribu satu kali, 500ribu dua kali, 500ribu tiga kali. Terjual. Kim Jaejoong terjual dengan 300ribu kepada Jung Yunho-shi."-

Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik diri mereka, orang tua, keluarga, dan agensi mereka. Tetapi plot dan cerita murni milik author dan apabila ada kesamaan, mohon dimaafkan m(_o_)m

Warning : Membaca fic ini bisa menyebabkan muntah-muntah dan alur yang mungkin sedikit lambat. Don't like don't read. Dan ini sho-ai ya XD

-x-

One Week with You

by eL-ch4n

28.11.2011

-x-

"Ingatkan aku sekali lagi kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam situasi ini?" Seorang namja dengan paras yang cukup cantik merengut. Sesekali dia memajukan bibirnya menambahkan kegemasan bagi orang yang melihatnya. Di dadanya tertempel sebuah _nametag_ yang bertuliskan KIM JAEJOONG.

Namja yang berada di depannya hanya tertawa pelan sambil menyerahkan seberkas _file _kepada namja cantik di depannya yang diterima oleh Jaejoong dengan keluhan. "Jaejoong-shi, tidak ada yang menjebakmu. Kau hanya _kubeli_ dan mau tak mau kau harus menurutiku selama satu minggu. Belum ada satu hari saja kau sudah mengeluh, bagaimana kalau sudah seminggu?"

Jaejoong kembali mengoceh pelan, tetapi tetap mengambil _file _tersebut dan berjalan ke meja kosong yang berada di ruangan itu. Dia masih ingat sekali bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, bagaimana dia terjebak dalam tipu muslihat si ketua OSIS, Choi Siwon dan bagaimana akhirnya dia _dibeli_ oleh Jung Yunho –namja tampan yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya yang terus memasang _evil smirk trademark_ Kyuhyun (bendahara OSIS yang juga 'menipu' Jaejoong).

Semua bermula dari kejadian tiga hari yang lalu.

.

.

_3 hari yang lalu..._

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan mendapat dana yang cukup untuk kegiatan festival budaya yang akan datang." Sang ketua OSIS yang bernama lengkap Choi Siwon membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot. Kedua lesung pipinya muncul ketika sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. "Apakah ada yang mempunyai ide? Bagaimana dengan kau, hyung?" Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang namja cantik yang sedari tadi tampak tidak tertarik dengan isi rapat hari itu. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana.

Di ruangan itu selain Choi Siwon dan Kim Jaejoong, terdapat dua namja lain yang juga tampak sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Seorang dengan rambut hitam kelam dan sedikit jabrik sedang asyik memainkan PSP yang ada di tangannya, sementara yang satu lagi asyik menelepon. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari mulut sang ketua OSIS. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan mereka bertiga bisa menjadi anggota OSIS.

Brak.

Satu gebrakan di meja membuat perhatian mereka bertiga beralih ke sang ketua OSIS yang sudah menjadi kuda liar dan siap menerkam siapapun. Walau dia tersenyum dan menampilkan lesung pipinya, tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan aura hitam yang keluar dari belakang dirinya. "Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apakah kalian ada ide untuk mendatangkan dana untuk acara festival yang akan diadakan?"

Namja yang menelepon tadi segera menutup teleponnya sebelum kuda liar itu menjadi semakin mengamuk. Sementara si namja PSP sudah menaruh PSPnya di meja dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya untuk menjadi sandaran.

"Jaejoong-hyung, ada ide?" Penekanan kedua kata terakhir membuat Jaejoong harus menelan ludah karena ketakutan. Dia menggeleng perlahan takut membangunkan amarah sang kuda.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan lelang? Kau tahu, kita bisa meminta sebagian anak-anak panitia untuk sukarela dilelangkan. Dana dari pelelangan itu akan kita gunakan untuk acara festival, bagaimana?" Namja yang menelepon tadi tersenyum mendengar ide yang baru saja dilontarkan. Ternyata seorang Park Yochuun –nama namja itu – bisa pintar juga kalau dia mau.

Semua hening memikirkan ide tersebut. "Sepertinya cukup menarik. Bagaimana kalau kita juga menetapkan bahwa yang boleh ikut hanya guru-guru dan para staff saja? Kita juga menetapkan _minimal bet_ agar tidak ada yang merasa rugi. Para guru dan staff boleh memerintahkan apa saja yang rasional dan tidak berlebihan terhadap murid-murid selama satu minggu selama masa sekolah."

"Sabtu, Minggu?" tanya namja PSP dengan tenang. "Aku tidak mau harus ke sekolah hanya untuk mengerjakan hal-hal konyol."

"Betul juga kata Kyuhyun-ah, aku juga ogah kalau harus ke sekolah demi urusan seperti itu." Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya menambah keimutan dari dirinya. Jika tidak mengingat bahwa ini di sekolah dan bahwa masing-masing dari mereka sudah mempunyai tambatan hati, mungkin saat ini suara desa –ups, lupakan.

Kembali kepada sang ketua OSIS yang berkarisma ini. "Kita akan memulai lelang pada hari Jumat dan murid-murid boleh bekerja mulai hari Senin sampai Jumat. 2 hari sisanya tergantung kesepakatan dari murid dan guru atau staff tersebut, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun, namja PSP itu, menghela nafas. "Baiklah, sepertinya ide itu cukup masuk akal dan kita bisa mendapat dana dengan cepat mengingat acara festival tinggal satu minggu lagi."

Semua namja yang ada di sana mengangguk, walau Jaejoong masih terlihat ogah-ogahan. Dia punya firasat buruk dengan hal ini. "Dan Jae-hyung, hyung yang akan jadi _special prize_ ya? Yang biasa maju di saat terakhir dengan harga awal yang lebih tinggi dari yang lain." ujar Kyuhyun dengan _evil smirk_nya.

Glek.

Sepertinya firasat buruknya akan menjadi kenyataan. "Andwae! Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak kalian saja?"

"Tenang saja hyung, kami juga akan ikut kok, tetapi hyung yang akan jadi _special prize_ aja. Hyung harusnya senang karena hyung yang menjadi _special prize_ pada acara ini."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk lemah. Tampaknya dia terlalu capek sampai-sampai melewatkan sebuah _evil smirk_ andalan Kyuhyun yang terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

Hubungan antar sesama jenis sudah menjadi hal yang biasa di CassiElf International School, yang semua muridnya adalah kaum Adam. Bahkan demi memuaskan hawa nafsu mereka, mereka melakukan _voting_ mengenai namja paling cantik di sekolah tersebut yang disebut _princess_ dan Jaejoong lah yang meraih predikat _princess_ tersebut, bersama dengan namja cantik lainnya yang bernama Kim Heechul. Mari abaikan sejenak namja yang satunya dan kembali ke Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak? Kulitnya yang putih, bibirnya yang mungil berwarna kemerahan dan sangat menggoda, juga bentuk tubuhnya yang membuat sebagian wanita menjerit histeris karena iri.

Dan sekarang si _princess_ yang menjadi sorotan utama dalam acara hari ini sedang mengeluarkan sejumlah mantera-mantera yang diharapkan bisa menjadi kenyataan dan mengubah Cho Kyuhyun menjadi seorang katak detik itu juga. Oke, sekarang apa yang membuat namja cantik ini memiliki rasa dendam kepada namja PSP bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu? Oh jangan lupakan juga kalau dia juga harus mencekik Park Yochuun karena memberikan ide gila seperti ini.

Masalah lelang tidak masalah, tetapi yang menjadi utamanya adalah...

KENAPA DIA HARUS MEMAKAI GAUN DAN MAKE UP?

Oke, mungkin dia sedikit berlebihan karena bukan hanya dia saja yang memakai gaun dan make-up. Entah sebuah kelegaan atau tidak, dia tidak melewati ini sendiri karena seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi, Kim Heechul –namja cantik selain dirinya – juga harus memakai kostum yang sama. Tetapi, entah kenapa namja itu terlihat biasa saja. Mungkin karena memakai gaun merupakan salah satu hobinya –ups, sepertinya salah karena Jaejoong bisa melihat raut manyun sang _Cinderella_.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?" Dia mencoba menghampiri sang _Cinderella_, berharap mencari teman senasib.

Sebuah senyuman mengerikan terpasang di wajahnya. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria, tetapi terdengar menyeramkan. "Aku berjanji setelah acara ini selesai, aku akan menggantung semua anak-anak OSIS, menelanjangkan mereka dan mencoret-coret di tubuh mereka."

Gulp.

"Tapi tenang saja Jaejoong-shi, karena kita senasib, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu pada dirimu. Santai saja. Berdoalah semoga yang bertaruh kepada kita bukan om-om mesum seperti Lee Soo Man itu."

Mendengar namanya sudah membuat Jaejoong bergidik. _Kurasa aku lebih baik memberi mantera agar Lee Soo Man tidak memilihku daripada merubah Kyuhyun menjadi kodok._

Ketika sang MC memanggil nama Heechul, sang _Cinderella_ beranjak pergi ke panggung dan menebarkan pesonanya membuat semua murid namja, guru, dan staff terbuai. Ya, khusus buat _special prize_ yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Kim Heechul dan Kim Jaejoong, semua orang bisa bertaruh dan memasang harga setinggi-tinggi yang mereka bisa. Bahkan harga awal mereka saja sudah tinggi.

Sepertinya doa Heechul terkabul karena yang berhasil memenangkannya adalah seorang namja yang diduga adalah adik kelas mereka yang berasal dari Cina. Terdengar dari aksennya yang sedikit berbeda dan bahasa Koreanya yang agak tertatih-tatih. Kim Heechul melemparkan sebuah ciuman kepada namja Cina tersebut yang membuat kedua pipi namja itu memerah. Kim Heechul terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali ke panggung untuk melepas kostumnya dan menuju ke 'tuannya'. Dia sempat menepuk pundak Jaejoong dan mengucapkan _Good luck _kepada namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong memakai sebuah gaun dengan _spaghetti line_ berwarna _baby blue_ yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Stocking hitam untuk menutupi kakinya justru memperlihatkan betapa kurus dan elok kakinya. Wajahnya hanya diberikan sedikit bedak putih dan lipstik merah menggoda. Sementara rambutnya yang pendek dipakaikan wig panjang berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Siulan serigala mulai bermunculan ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya. Jika ada lubang di depannya, ingin sekali dia terjun ke dalam.

"P_rincess_ Jaejoong akan menjadi penutup di acara hari ini. Namja cantik yang pintar dan berbakat ini akan menjadi 'milik' anda selama satu minggu. Dimulai dari 50ribu Won."

Tok.

Yochuun mengetokkan palu dan memulai acara lelang. Beragam harga mulai bermunculan. Semuanya menjadi hening ketika sebuah tangan terangkat dan sebuah angka disebutkan. "200ribu won." Mau tak mau Jaejoong harus mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang cukup gila mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu untuk dirinya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati sebuah senyuman sinis terpasang di wajah orang yang paling dia harap untuk tidak 'membelinya'. Tentu saja semua tidak ada yang berani meningkatkan harga tersebut. Mereka cukup tergoda untuk memiliki _princess_ selama satu minggu, tetapi mereka tidak segila itu untuk menghabiskan uang jajan mereka selama lebih dari dua bulan untuk ini. Setidaknya kata gila tidak ada dalam kamus Lee Soo Man.

Yochuun melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang sudah memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Yang ditatap hanya bisa memberikan tatapan tak berdaya. "200ribu satu kali. 200ribu dua kali. 200ribu ti–"

"300 ribu!" Sebuah tangan terangkat di udara. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah penyelamatnya. Dilihatnya seorang namja dengan wajah yang cukup kecil, kulit sedikit gelap, tubuh yang tegap, dan oh, apakah yang dilihatnya itu benar? Yang mengangkat tangannya barusan adalah Jung Yunho? Wakil kepala sekolah yang terkenal pendiam dan dingin itu?

Lee Soo Man melirik tajam ke arah wakilnya yang duduk di dekat pintu keluar ruang aula tersebut. Dengan geram, dia mengangkat tangannya lagi. "350ribu!" Dia tersenyum licik ke arah wakilnya.

Yunho terlihat tenang dan keheningan sekali lagi terasa. Walau Jaejoong tidak mengenal Yunho terlalu dekat, tetapi semua terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada Lee Soo Man.

_Tuhan, aku janji akan ikut Siwon ke gereja setelah ini jika kau tidak membiarkan lelaki mesum itu 'membeliku'_.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan mendengar doa Jaejoong karena tak lama Yunho mengangkat tangannya. "500ribu dan aku yakin kau tidak bisa melebihinya, Soo Man-shi." Dia tersenyum sinis ke arah Lee Soo Man yang harus menggerutu pelan karena itulah kenyataannya.

"500ribu satu kali, 500ribu dua kali, 500ribu tiga kali. Terjual. Kim Jaejoong terjual dengan 500ribu won kepada Jung Yunho-shi." Yochuun segera mengetok palu sebelum temannya harus 'terjual' kepada lelaki lain. Lebih baik kepada Yunho, entah kenapa itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Akhirnya Jaejoong bisa bernafas sedikit lega dan berjalan ke balik panggung. Tetapi, sebuah kehebohan membuat dia menghentikan langkahnya. Oh, tipuan apalagi yang kali ini terlihat? Apakah benar itu Yunho yang berjalan menuju ke arah panggung dan naik ke atas? Dan, apakah benar bahwa dia sedang berlutut di depannya dan meraih tangan kanannya yang mungil yang terbungkus sapu tangan berbahan wol itu dan menciumnya? Oh, sepertinya dia baru saja mengalami peribahasa.

Keluar dari mulut buaya, masuk ke dalam mulut harimau.

.

"Dan perlukah kau ku ingatkan bahwa akulah yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari Lee Soo Man?" ucapan Yunho memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Jaejoong berhenti mengetik dan menatap ke arah Yunho. Pipinya bersemu merah dan dia mengangguk. Tentu saja dia tidak lupa dengan hal itu, apalagi dengan aksi Yunho yang berlebihan di atas panggung itu. "Te – tentu saja aku ingat." Cih, kenapa tiba-tiba saja lidahnya terasa ngilu seperti ini. "Gomawo, Yunho-shi."

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya. "Berapa kali harus kubilang panggil saja aku dengan sebutan Yunho. Umur kita juga tidak terpaut jauh, ya kan, Jae?"

Deg.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan akrab seperti itu membuat dadanya berdebar dengan kencang. Kalau saja jantungnya tidak berada di dalam tubuhnya ditutupi daging, mungkin suara debumannya akan terdengar sampai ke luar. "Ter-, terserahlah."

Yunho kembali tertawa lepas ketika pipi Jaejoong kembali bersemu merah.

.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Jaejoong ketika dia masuk ke kelasnya. Sudah 2 hari dilewatinya di kantor wakil kepala sekolah Jung Yunho setelah pulang sekolah maupun jam istirahat dan dia cukup kelelahan. Belum lagi tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS yang harus membantu Siwon mensortir data. Mengingat Siwon, sumpah serapah sekali lagi keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya karena dia ketua OSIS dan memiliki tugas yang begitu banyak, dia tidak diikutsertakan dalam acara lelang. Ya, dari OSIS, hanya Jaejoong yang ikut serta dalam acara. Mau tahu alasannya?

Pertama, Choi Siwon sebagai ketua OSIS sudah mempunyai tugas yang begitu banyak dan mengikuti acara lelang dan mengikutsertakan dirinya berarti sama saja mencari tugas baru lagi.

Kedua, Park Yochuun selaku sekretaris –ya, sekretaris – OSIS adalah _playboy_ sejati di CassiElf International School itu. Jadi bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ada seseorang yang cukup bodoh untuk 'membelinya'. Bisa-bisa orang itu tidak akan bisa jalan selama seminggu ketika satu hari Yochuun 'dibeli'.

Dan terakhir, Kyuhyun? Oh, namja PSP itu sudah menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut serta, tetapi mempertimbangkan kejahilan dari sang magnae _evil_ sejati itu, semua menggeleng kepalanya menganggap itu ide yang buruk. Sehingga, akhirnya tinggallah Jaejoong yang harus menderita seharian.

Jaejoong sempat bertemu dengan Heechul yang juga mempunyai nasib sama dengan dirinya, tetapi sepertinya sang _Cinderella_ tampak segar-segar saja. Bahkan dia terlihat akrab dengan namja Cina yang akhirnya namanya diketahui juga oleh Jaejoong – Hankyung atau Hangeng.

"Ya! Jadi bagaimana nasib _princess_ kita yang satu ini?" Yochuun yang satu kelas dengan Jaejoong menepok pundak namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Jaejoong hanya mengerang pelan karena tubuhnya masih terlalu capek. Dia juga sudah tidak punya energi untuk membalas Yochuun. Melihat hal ini, Yochuun mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Jangan katakan kalau dia melakukan 'itu' denganmu?" Bisikan pelan di telinga Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu membelalakkan matanya dan segera berseru kepada temannya itu.

"Ya! Jangan samakan aku dengan otak mesummu itu, Park Yochuun!"

Yochuun hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar balasan dari Jaejoong. Sepertinya dia berhasil mengembalikan mood sang _princess_. Tak lama Park sonsaengnim masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Bukannya pelajaran Park sonsaengnim membosankan, hanya saja entah kenapa rasanya menuju ke alam mimpi jauh lebih menarik.

Tetapi belum sempat mata terpejam dan domba bermunculan, sebuah suara menyadarkannya. "Jaejoong-shi, kalau pelajaran saya begitu membosankannya bagaimana kalau kamu keluar saja?"

"Maaf sonsaengnim." Jaejoong segera menunduk meminta maaf. Park-sonsaengnim menghela nafas dan membiarkan Jaejoong kali ini. Dia juga mengerti kalau namja cantik itu sepertinya kelelahan dengan tugasnya yang terlalu banyak.

"Jaejoong-shi, bagaimana kalau kamu ke UKS saja dan beristirahat. Mukamu terlihat pucat. Mungkin kamu kelelahan."

Tawaran dari Park-sonsaengnim sangat menggiurkan. Memang gurunya yang satu ini sangat baik dan bijaksana. Dengan segera dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang UKS.

"Aigo, dasar anak zaman sekarang." Park sonsaengnim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan pelajarannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

Hal yang pertama dilakukan Jaejoong begitu melihat kasur adalah membaringkan tubuhnya. Entah kenapa dua hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan baginya. Tugas sekolah, tugas OSIS, dan tugas yang diberikan oleh Yunho terasa begitu banyak. Mungkin dia memang agak sakit.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia memejamkan mata, dia tidak peduli yang penting dia merasa sudah lebih baik. Seharusnya di ruangan itu hanya dia sendiri karena guru UKSnya sedang tidak ada, tetapi dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh keningnya dengan lembut dan mengelusnya. _Nyaman_. Begitu yang dipikirnya. Tangan itu perlahan menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut dan turun mengelus bibirnya yang merah menggoda itu.

Rasanya dia ingin membuka matanya, tetapi entah kenapa rasa kantuk yang berlebih menyerangnya. Ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya, dia mencoba meraih tenaga untuk membuka matanya. Mata indah itu perlahan terbuka dan yang dilihat di sekitarnya hanyalah ruangan dengan cat dinding warna putih. Tak ada seorangpun di sana selain dirinya sendiri. Pintu UKS seperti tidak pernah terbuka.

Perlahan disentuhnya bibirnya yang terasa sedikit basah. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Wajahnya terasa lebih panas sekarang. Oh tidak, jangan katakan bahwa baru saja seseorang –

– mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

.

2 hari berlalu semenjak kejadian ciuman tersebut dan berarti sudah 4 hari dia menjalani hari-hari yang melelahkan di sekolah. Menjadi pelayan Yunho sungguh melelahkan. Selain kalau namja setan –ya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menjuluki Yunho sebagai setan (selain Kyuhyun) – yang berkedok malaikat itu memberinya tugas yang begitu banyak, dia juga sering menelepon Jaejoong sebelum namja itu tertidur untuk menyuruhnya mengetik data yang menurut Jaejoong bisa dikerjakan oleh wakil kepala sekolah itu sendiri.

Omo, ini sih penyiksaan namanya.

"Yunho-shi, tak bisakah kau tidak menganggu di waktu istirahatku? Aku begitu capek. Lagipula sekarang sudah jam 12 malam. Besok aku harus ke sekolah." ujar Jaejoong sambil sesekali menguap. Dia sudah memakai kaos putih biasa dan celana tidur untuk segera memeluk alam mimpi ketika ponselnya lagi-lagi bergetar dan menampilkan satu nama yang terus menganggunya selama satu 4 hari ini.

Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. Entah kenapa Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan tawa tersebut yang sudah mengisi harinya selama 4 hari berturut-turut. Ada sebuah rasa nyaman dan rindu begitu mendengar tawa tersebut, seolah-olah tawa itu ingin mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Aku hanya mau menyampaikan besok kau tidak perlu datang ke kantorku. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja. Lagipula, aku masih ada jatah 2 hari lagi kan?"

Meskipun kalimat terakhir Yunho tidak berarti apa-apa, tetapi mendadak pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah. Aish, mungkin ini akibat terlalu lama berteman dengan si mesum Yochuun.

"Araso, kau kan bisa mengsmsku, Yunho-shi."

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja, Jae. Apa tidak boleh?" Sekali lagi desiran hangat menerpa dirinya. Kenapa dirinya terus berdebar-debar karena namja ini? Hei, jangan bilang kalau dia –

Tidak, itu mustahil. Dia baru kenal selama 4 hari. 4 HARI. Demi Tuhan atau apapun.

"Jae, hei, Jae? Apa kau dengar aku?"

Sekali lagi suara Yunho menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Ne, Yunho-shi, aku mendengarnya dengan baik."

Dan suara tawa itu kembali terdengar, membuatnya semakin rindu untuk melihat namja itu. "Oke, kalau begitu selamat malam. Semoga mimpi indah, Jae. Dan besok kau tidak usah datang ke kantorku."

Cklik.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Perintah Yunho terakhir seperti Jaejoong adalah kekasihnya dan Yunho sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya. Pikiran ini segera membuat pipi Jaejoong kembali bersemu merah. Aigo, sepertinya kalau begini terus bisa-bisa mukanya jadi berwarna merah.

_Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur saja_.

Menggeliat di balik selimut menandakan bahwa Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Meskipun dia begitu lelah, rasa kantuk itu tidak bekerja begitu saja. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Sekelibat memori 2 hari yang lalu terputar ketika sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh keningnya – Jaejoong menyentuh keningnya – bergerak turun perlahan menyisiri wajahnya dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di bibirnya.

Mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar. Tiba-tiba saja dia kembali teringat bahwa di hari itu juga, seseorang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Segera ketika sadar, Jaejoong berlari ke arah pintu dan tidak menemukan siapapun di lorong sekolah. Siapapun orang itu – jika itu orang – dia lari sangat cepat. Jaejoong ingin segera menemukan orang itu dan kemudian dia –

Kau akan apa Jaejoong?

Dia terhenti sejenak.

Memarahinya? Iya, dia sudah mencuri ciuman pertama yang dijaganya.

Memukulnya? Tergantung dengan situasi dan kondisi saat itu.

Hanya saja, sepertinya ada yang kurang.

Apa ya?

Dia lupa apa itu. Mungkin tidak penting. Lebih baik dia mencoba untuk memeluk kembali mimpi yang sudah semakin dekat.

.

Karena tidak harus ke kantor Yunho, yang berarti dia tidak harus bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membuat bekal makan siang. Ya, meskipun seorang namja, Jaejoong pandai memasak. Ini dikarenakan dia tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Orang tuanya selalu sibuk pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan kerja, dan karena tidak nyaman tinggal di rumah yang begitu luas, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartamennya sendiri. Walau kecil, yang penting dia merasa nyaman.

Seperti sudah kebiasaan, Jaejoong memasak lebih. Tentu saja itu untuk Yunho.

_Aduh, aku seperti seorang yeojya yang memasak untuk kekasihnya saja. Mau kubuang sayang, lebih baik aku bawa saja, aku antar saja ke kantor Yunho, tidak apa-apa kan? _Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. _Aish, kenapa sih aku ini? Seperti seorang istri yang curiga saja. Mwoo? _Kembali lagi semburat merah menghiasi wajah Jaejoong. Sepertinya semenjak mengenal Yunho, hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya. Bangun pagi, memasak bekal, dan mengerjakan laporan.

Dia membuka ponselnya ketika dirasakannya ponselnya itu bergetar.

**From : Yunho-shi**

**Subject : **

**Pagi, sudah bangun? Besok aku bisa pakai jatah 2 hariku? Ada sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan untukku.**

Sebuah lengkungan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

**From : Jae**

**Subject : Re : **

**Ok ;) **

Mungkin hari ini tidak akan terlalu buruk –

– atau mungkin tidak?

.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk segera ke kantor Yunho dan memberikan bekal makan siangnya. Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa mempedulikan Yochuun yang menyapanya.

Ketika telah sampai di depan pintu ruangannya, Jaejoong terhenti untuk menarik nafas. Baru saja dia hendak mengetuk, dia mendengar ada sebuah suara di dalamnya.

"Kau memang keren, hyung. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan berhasil melakukannya."

Suara itu terdengar familiar di telinga Jaejoong, mungkinkah? Perlahan dibukanya pintu ruangan tersebut, berhati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Dilihatnya namja yang membuat hari-harinya melelahkan selama 4 hari bersama dengan namja yang memulai ini semua – Cho Kyuhyun.

Tunggu, hyung? Apakah Kyuhyun mengenal Yunho? Duh tentu saja, Jaejoong. Yunho kan wakil kepala sekolah! Eh, tapi dia memanggilnya Hyung?

"Itu kan berkat dirimu juga. Tetapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau si Soo Man akan mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu juga demi _dia_."

Jaejoong tidak perlu punya otak seperti Einstein untuk mengetahui bahwa dia yang dimaksud Yunho adalah dirinya – Kim Jaejoong.

"Ya, tapi kau kan berhasil 'memenangkannya' hyung. Jadi apa rencanamu berikutnya?"

Rasa-rasanya Jaejoong ingin berteriak dan memarahi mereka semua saat itu juga, tetapi kesabarannya cukup tinggi untuk mendengar pembicaraan itu lebih lanjut.

"Lihat saja besok. Aku pasti akan membuatnya jadi 'milikku'." Yunho memberikan sebuah _evil smirk_ kepada sang magnae.

"Aish, hyung. Kau itu. Jangan lupa berterima kasih padaku ya. Dan ingat dengan taruhan kita. Kalau aku menang, hyung harus membantuku dan kalau hyung menang, aku akan membantu hyung untuk mendapatkan'nya'."

Yunho tertawa, tetapi entah kenapa tawanya kali ini membuat amarah Jaejoong memuncak. Ingin memarahi mereka, hanya isak yang keluar. Dia menjatuhkan kotak bekal Yunho membuat suara dentuman keras mengalihkan perhatian kedua namja di ruangan tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi, Jaejoong segera berlari secepat yang dia bisa hingga ketika Yunho membuka pintu yang dilihat hanya sebuah kotak bekal yang isinya sudah berantakan dan bisikan nama pelan yang terdengar, "Jae."

.

Malam telah tiba. Sang rembulan telah kembali mengambil alih tugasnya membiarkan sang mentari untuk beristirahat. Seharusnya itu juga yang dilakukan oleh namja cantik yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya sembari memeluk kedua lutut yang ditekuknya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lututnya. Ya Tuhan, dia itu seorang namja, tetapi kenapa dia sekarang begitu rapuh dan menangis begitu mudahnya? Kepada siapa dia bisa menceritakan masalahnya ini?

Yochuun? Na- ah.

Siwon? Yang ada pendeta muda itu akan mengkhotbahinya.

Teleponnya sudah bergetar sedari tadi dan tentu saja Jaejoong tahu bahwa itu semua dari Yunho dan Kyuhyun. Di antaranya ada juga Yochuun yang menelepon karena khawatir sebab tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong kembali ke kelas dan mengambil tasnya kemudian berlari pulang. Karena tidak tahan untuk mendengar suara dari namja itu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mematikan teleponnya. Dia tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun yang akan dilontarkan oleh namja tersebut.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu jendelanya menyadarkan Jaejoong. Siapa yang cukup gila untuk memanjat ke apartemen Jaejoong yang terletak di lantai 5 ini? Gorden jendelanya terbuka dan yang dilihat di depannya membuat matanya terbelalak.

Kedua jarum jam – pendek dan panjang – pada jam dinding Jaejoong sama-sama saling menumpu di angka 12.

Di depan matanya sekarang, berdiri seorang Jung Yunho yang masih memakai kemeja putih kerjanya dilapisi jaket hitam dan celana hitam berbahan kain. Jaejoong tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di otak namja satu itu sampai-sampai dia nekad berdiri di balkon Jaejoong yang terletak di lantai 5. LANTAI 5 demi Tuhan!

Rasa khawatir menjalar perlahan memenangkan rasa amarah yang masih tersimpan. Segera dia membuka pintu balkonnya dan menarik Yunho masuk, takut kalau namja itu terjatuh dan besok tertulis di koran 'Seorang Namja Jatuh dari Lantai 5 Karena Sang Pemilik Tidak Mau Membukakan Pintu'. Oh tidak, dia tentu tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Belum sempat dia berbalik, sepasang tangan telah melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Bisa dirasakannya dada bidang Yunho yang basah karena keringatnya. "Urgh, Yunho-shi. Lepas!" Teriakannya hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi Yunho karena namja itu semakin mempererat pelukannya. Jaejoong akhirnya menekan sikutnya ke perut Yunho membuat pelukan di pinggangnya sedikit melonggar.

Kata-kata tak sempat terlontarkan karena sesuatu sudah menutup mulutnya. Kedua tangan Yunho memegang pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut. Bibirnya disapu oleh bibir Yunho. Sebuah ciuman ringan, tanpa nafsu, bahkan mungkin tanpa cinta. Jaejoong tersentak. Dia mendorong Yunho dan menampar namja itu.

"Apa-apaan? Kau mau apa? Aku hanya jadi bahan taruhanmu saja kan? Kalau memang kau cinta sama yeojya itu, katakan saja langsung! Kenapa harus membuat taruhan dengan Kyuhyun dan mengikutsertakan diriku?"

Hening.

Yunho memegang pipi kirinya yang ditampar Jaejoong tadi. Rasanya sakit, tetapi sakit dalam hati Jaejoong lebih daripada rasa sakit itu.

"Jawab aku Jung Yunho!"

"Tidak ada." Mulai Yunho perlahan. "Yeojya yang kau maksud tidak pernah ada." Jaejoong tersentak. Tidak. Mungkin ini adalah jebakan lainnya dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Karena kaulah orangnya, Jae." Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah Jaejoong. Satu langkah maju dari Yunho dan Jaejoong mundur satu langkah, hingga akhirnya dia terperangkap dengan tubuh Yunho dan dinding di belakangnya. Kedua tangan Yunho berada di kedua sisinya mengunci segala pergerakan namja manis yang lebih pendek itu.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa saat itu aku ingin langsung menghajar Soo Man karena memandangmu seolah ingin menelanjangimu? Apa kau tak tahu aku menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan semua murid yang menatapmu seolah ingin melahapmu saat itu? Dan apakah kau tak tahu betapa senangnya diriku menghabiskan waktu selama 4 hari ini bersama dirimu? Memakan masakanmu dan mendengar kau memanggilku, walau masih ada embel-embel 'shi'." Sejenak berhenti untuk menahan nafas. "Dan kau tahu?" Memandang intens ke sepasang bola mata yang menatapnya dengan lembut dan sendu. "Kalau aku hancur seketika ketika kau tidak menjawab teleponku? Ketika kau tidak membalas pesanku? Aku takut aku kembali seperti dulu yang hanya bisa menatapmu dari jauh dan hanya bisa menjadi satu dari sekian penggemar fanatikmu."

Gulp.

Tak mampu mengeluarkan apapun, Jaejoong hanya menatap namja di depannya, mencoba mencari kebenaran di balik bola mata tersebut. Tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun, namja di depannya jujur, sejujur seorang anak kecil yang menginginkan mainan. "Ta – tapi, taruhan itu?"

Sebuah tawa khas Yunho menjadi jawabannya dan kali ini dia – Jaejoong – suka mendengar tawa tersebut. "Taruhan untuk bermain _starcraft_ dengan Kyuhyun maksudmu?"

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak. "Ya, kau tidak perlu tertawa seperti itu!" Jaejoong merasa kesal ketika melihat Yunho memeluk perutnya untuk menahan tawanya yang keras.

"Maaf, maaf." Dia mengelap air matanya yang keluar karena tertawa seperti itu. "Aku sedang bertaruh pada Kyuhyun hari ini. Kalau dia menang, aku akan membantunya dan kalau aku menang, dia akan membantuku untuk mendapatkanmu. Kau tahu kan kalau kita hanya terikat 'kontrak' selama 1 minggu saja?"

Meskipun lampu di ruangan itu tidak menyala, Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah gelisah Yunho dengan jelas. "Dan maksud membuatku jadi milikmu?" Keduanya sama-sama memiliki semburat merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Itu, _well_, aku bermaksud mengatakan." Terhenti sejenak, Yunho menegakkan badannya dan berdeham. Perlahan dia mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Jaejoong dan berbisik. "Saranghae."

Seketika itu juga kaki Jaejoong melemas dan hampir jatuh ke lantai dengan keras, kalau Yunho tidak cepat menangkapnya. "I- itu?"

"Ne, Joongie, saranghae." Saling bertatapan cukup lama kembali membuat sang namja cantik menelan ludah.

Gulp.

Mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang bola mata yang terus mengisi hari-harinya selama ini. "Ne, aku mengerti kalau kau masih bel – "

"Nado saranghae." Yunho terkejut mendengar. Apa dia tidak salah mendengar?

"Ja- Jae?"

"Ne, Yunho-shi, nado saranghae." Yunho bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang begitu memerah. Tidak bisa menghentikan kegembiraannya, dengan segera dia memeluk Jaejoong. "Panggil aku dengan Yunho, Jae." bisiknya dengan suara seraknya ke telinga Jaejoong. Seluruh muka Jaejoong berwarna merah sampai ke telinganya.

"Yun- Yunho."

"Kurasa Yunnie lebih baik."

"Ya!" Jaejoong mencoba berontak, tetapi Yunho mempererat pelukannya.

"Katakan."

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang masih memeluknya dengan erat, berharap bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Katakan kapan kau mencintaiku, Joongie?"

"Sejak..." bisik Jaejoong pelan. Yunho harus sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya untuk bisa membaca gerak bibir dari Jaejoong. "Hmm?" tanyanya.

"Sejak kau menciumku di ruang kesehatan 3 hari yang lalu!"

Kedua mata Yunho membesar. "Kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu itu kau karena hanya kau yang mempunyai bau lemon dan –" Jaejoong terhenti sejenak, tetapi Yunho berhasil menangkap setitik merah di kedua pipinya.

"Dan?" Yunho tersenyum jahil.

"Dan aku menciummu sehari setelah kejadian ruang kesehatan itu. Saat kau tertidur dan mulutmu membuka sedikit, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menciummu. Dan saat itu aku merasakan aroma yang sama dan rasa yang sama ketika aku mencium bibirmu."

Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Ternyata Jaeku ini _pervert_ juga ya."

Muka Jaejoong sudah merah seperti tomat rebus sekarang dan dia segera mendorong Yunho untuk lepas dari pelukannya, tetapi namja itu lebih kuat darinya. "Ne, biarkan saja seperti ini. Aku ingin memelukmu untuk menyakinkanku bahwa ini bukan mimpi."

.

The End

.

"Tidak kusangka kalau Yunho-shi itu hyungmu lho, Kyuhyun." ujar Yochuun sembari melihat drama pasangan baru itu dari seberang menggunakan sebuah teropong.

"Yochuun, hobimu sangat tidak baik. Kau tahu?" Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah laku sekretarisnya itu. Perhatiannya kemudian teralihkan ke bendaharanya yang terlihat diam dan hanya memandang ponselnya sedari tadi. "Kenapa Kyuhyun-ah? Kau tidak terlihat seperti dirimu?"

Kyuhyun menutup ponsel _flip_nya dan tersenyum _evil smirk_ andalannya, tetapi Siwon merasa ada sesuatu yang masih disembunyikan. Merasa Kyuhyun memberi tatapan jangan-tanya-lagi, Siwon menyerah.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang _wallpaper_nya terdapat foto seorang namja aegyo dengan rambutnya yang pirang. Namja itu sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum lebar sembari memberi tanda _peace_ dengan tangan kirinya.

'_Minnie_.'

.

A/N:

Bagaimana dengan ficny? Jelek? Aneh? Hancur?

Mind to review?

Ini fic pertama eL dalam _screenplay_. Semoga suka. Perlu dilanjutin? Atau dibiarin aja? Atau malah harus didelete? Maaf ya eL nyampah T^T

Dan maaf tidak bermaksud untuk membashing Lee Soo Man, saya hanya bingung siapa yang bisa menjadi 'om-om mesum' selain dirinya :P


End file.
